fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mixx and Zero: Reploids of Dimensions/Episode 4: Beach Party
This is the fourth episode of the Mixx and Zero: Reploids of Dimensions series by ToonMixxEX. Episode Ciel: Ummm... Zero who is this girl? Zero: She was my friend before you found me, but I... I don't want to talk about it. Ciel: OK. I won't ask. But she was in more critical condition that the other Reploid here. Skitz: I have a name. Mixx: And it is Skitz. Ciel: Wow. Mixx and Skitz, reminds me of something. Zero: What? Ciel: I don't know. But anyway, Iris seems to be waking up. And indeed she was. When she woke up, the first thing was Zero. Iris: ZERO! Iris lept forward and fully kissed Zero on the lips. Ciel seemed to be raged and saddened, while Zero was just plain shocked. After about 5 minutes, Zero had to push Iris away. Zero: Sorry... *puff* Iris... *puff* but I needed to... *puff* breathe... Iris: Oh, sorry Zero. Ciel: *bursts into tears and runs to her room* Zero: Wait, Ciel! Iris: Were you with another girl the whole time? Zero: No. We are just friends. Iris: OK. Good. Mixx and Leviathan didn't have the heart to tell that Zero did love Ciel. Zero: Can I check on my friend? Iris: That's ok. Zero went up to Ciel's room, and when he entered, he saw Ciel on her bed, face down, crying. Zero: Hi Ciel. Ciel: H-H-How could you do this to me! Zero: I wasn't expecting it either! Ciel: R-Really? Zero: No offence to you, but duh! Ciel: OK! Hey want to go to the beach with everyone? Zero: Umm... sure. Ciel: OK! It'll be Mixx, Skitz, Iris, I guess, Harpuia, Fefnir, Leviathan, Phantom, me and you! Zero: Cool! Wait, Iris, Mixx and Skitz don't have swimming costumes. Ciel: Well, I'm sure before we go, Mixx and Leviathan can go and get some for them. Zero: Okay, I'll call everyone for a meeting. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Mixx: Where's the beach? Ciel: Well, it is private, but it is quite near here. Skitz: How do we get there? Ciel: There are vans, which me and Zero can drive. Iris: I don'y have a swimsuit. Ciel: STOP WITH THE QUESTIONS!!! Everyone except Ciel: *silent* Ciel: OK, good. Mixx and Leviathan will go and get the swimsuits for Mixx, Skitz and Iris. Skitz: I'll go as well. When are we leaving? Mixx: Right now. Like always, you never pay attention. Skitz: OK! Let's go. Iris: I think I should go as well. Ciel: Wait! Skitz and Iris need civilian names. And Iris needs a less robotic outfit. Leviathan: She can borrow one of my outfits. And I'm going to change into that outfit you picked out for me, ok Mixx? Mixx: You do that. Leviathan: Follow me. Iris: Wait. Where are we getting changed? Leviathan: I'm getting change in my room, while you can get changed in my bathroom. Iris: OK. By the way, I'll use Indigo for my name. Ciel: Isn't that a colour? Iris: IT'S A NAME AS WELL! Ciel: OK... Skitz: Also, I'll use Sam. Mixx: OK. By the way, my civilian name is Tyler, and Leviathan's is Levina. Skitz: Cool beans. The group, excluding Leviathan and Iris who were getting changed, continued discussion until they came back. When the two did come back, Leviathan was wearing the outfit that Mixx had chosen for her, which was a red and green short sleeve jacket, white t-shirt, red skirt and black leggings, with rainbow coloured boots. Iris, however, had picked something more unique. She was wearing a blue short skirt, red tights, blue t-shirt and a red long-sleeved undershirt, with blue high heels. Zero was drawn to how good it looked on Iris. Iris: What are you looking at Zero? Zero: *blushing* Uhhh... nothing! Nothing at all!!! Iris: Your face tells me otherwise. Zero: OK! Bye! See you four when you come back from the shops! Zero practically pushed the others out of the door. Leviathan: Ummm... let's go... When they came back, they had got a pair of blue swimming shorts for Mixx, a purple pair for Skitz (He says he likes purple) and a red and blue swimsuit for Iris. Mixx: OK! We're back! But the four found out they had just slept at the conference table. Ready for a little pranking, the four sneaked up for a twisted trick. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ When Harpuia and Fefnir woke up they had a suprise. Mixx, Skitz, Leviathan and Iris pushed them together, making them kiss. Harpuia and Fefnir: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just before they shouted, their pictures were taken of them kissing. The shouting also woke up Ciel, who found herself in a bad situation too. The four had propped her and Phantom together. Ciel: AAAAAUUUUGH!!! You idiot, you imbecile, you... Mixx turned off the speakers to where the four were after hearing what Ciel said after that. Mixx: I think we got the reaction that we wanted. Skitz: Yeah. Feels like old times, huh? Mixx: Yep. Ciel rushed up to the over room, where the four had been. Ciel: What was that for!!! Mixx: Fun. Ciel: That was not fun! At least there were no pictures. Leviathan passed a photo to Mixx who showed it to Ciel. The picture had the photo of Ciel and Phantom kissing. Ciel: You people have one messed up sense of humour. Mixx: Hey, calm down! Today's beach day! Ciel: Oh right! Then I can impress... She then realised that the others were right in front of her listening. Ciel: ...never mind... Mixx: OK! Let's get ready. Everyone changed into their swimming gear, Zero wearing red and black shorts, Harpuia wearing a green pair, Fefnir red, Phantom black with a purple stripe, Ciel wearing a pink bikini with floral patterns and Leviathan wearing a blue and white swimsuit that looked like it came straight out of her armour. Ciel: Let's go! They managed to get two jeeps, one which had Mixx, Skitz, Leviathan, Zero and Iris, the other having Ciel, Harpuia, Fefnir and Phantom. Ciel: Why can't I be in the same jeep as Zero? Zero: I'm sorry but me and you are the only ones who can drive these thing. Unless you want Fefnir crashing the jeep every few metres. Ciel: Fine... When they got to the beach, everyone found out something new. The others, except Mixx, learn that Skitz can play the guitar. Mixx found out Leviathan was really good at Volleyball, when they played a pair game, with Phantom sitting out. (Author's note: Here is the bracket of the tournament the guys played at the beach.) In the final match, it was Zero and Ciel versus Mixx and Leviathan. Zero and Ciel had defeated Skitz and Iris (Who was upset to not be in the same team as Zero, and effectively tried to assault Ciel.), while Mixx and Leviathan defeated Harpuia and Fefnir. In the end of the final match, Mixx and Leviathan defeated Zero and Ciel. Ciel: Ugh... Zero: What? Ciel: I can't believe we lost! Ciel ran away crying, with Zero following behind her. Skitz: She needs to get a life... Iris: Yep. She does. End of Episode 4 Category:Fan Fiction Chapters Category:Mixx and Zero Fan Fiction series